A Birth Of The Blizzard
by AmyRose01
Summary: A new hedeghog apears in the Sonic world with Shadow making a new entrace. This is a ShadAmy story based after SA2B. Hope ya like it!


Hay, this is my first Sonic fic, it's gonna have loads of romance between loads of different couples. I don't really like the first chapter but I hope you like it, I find it really boring, but I promise that the chapters to come will be much better. The writing in italics is what there thinking, not what they or someone else is saying. Please R&R. xxxxxx

Character Ages

Sonic: 19

Amy: 15

Shadow: Unknown (But older than anyone reading this… I think.)

Blizzard: Unknown (around the same age as Shadow… older than I'll ever turn out to be.)

Knuckles: 20

Rouge: 21

Tails: 11

Cream: 9

**The Birth Of A Blizzard**

**The Forgotten Folklore**

In the early hours in the morning golden streaks glided across the soft blue sky. It was just before sunrise when all citizens of Station Square would look up at the sky and notice the white moon as it disappeared, giving a sign that the morning had begun.

At this time precisely, our speedy blue hero, Sonic became one with the air as he dashed through the greenery. This blue hedgehog was having a blast until he stopped to a screeching halt, thinking he saw something dash past him.

"Huh… What was that?" Sonic asked himself. Sonic walked up further ahead when he saw it again. "Come out and show your face… whoever you are." Sonic stood still with his, emerald green, eyes darting around the area. He was being stalked, but by who. "Amy is that you…? If it is then come out… you know the silent approach never works?" He asked keeping his cool but inside, was slightly scared.

"You know blue hedgehog, it's funny how we are so alike, the only difference is, your strength and intelligence is insignificant to mine." A dark voice echoed through the stiff trees.

Someone jumped down off of the building behind the startled blue hedgehog causing him to turn and face the intruder. To Sonic's surprise, the intruder was a male white hedgehog, almost crystal coloured, identical to Sonic but the tip of his quills and ears were a dark blue.

Sonic gasped in surprise but the white one just chuckled at his response. "Master was right; you always do seem so blue."

Sonic shook himself out of his shocked state and glowered, hatefully, at the incarnation. "Who are you? What are you? And what do you want with me?"

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to know why my master seems to fear you so much, honestly, I can't see why." He confirmed gazing at the area. He started to walk away but then he stopped and turned to face Sonic one more time, with a grin. "And I am Blizzard… Blizzard the hedgehog"

The white and blue hedgehog then sped off into the distance, going as fast as Sonic normally would, leaving an ice white streak behind him.

Sonic gasped in horror at his speed. "Whoa… if that guy thinks he's faster than me then I'm just going to have to prove him wrong." Sonic grinned, as if accepting challenge. "…Stupid clone freak"

Sonic then sped off, in the opposite direction to Blizzard, going to find all of his friends to warn them about Blizzard.

Meanwhile that was happening in the Mystic Ruins, at Tails' Workshop, Miles 'Tails' Prower the fox, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Rouge the Bat were having a memorial party in favour to Shadow the hedgehog. It had been exactly four years since the Ark incident, where Shadow and Sonic defeated the Bio-Lizard and saved the world but Shadow gave up his life doing it, well almost as they were just counting down the last few seconds.

Everyone in the room picked up a glass of wine, even Cream tough she was only 9, and counted down. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0 Yeah!" They all screamed in unison.

They all started to cheer and chant for there beloved, dark, hero Shadow but Amy Rose walked over to the corner of the room to face the window and she stared into the skies happily, smiling. "This is for you Shadow; you saved us when you could have just let the world get blasted to a million pieces. Shadow you are our hero and we will never forget you, you will always have a place in our hearts, especially mine." She whispered to herself.

Amy closed her emerald eyes tightly, forcing a tear to drop to the metallic ground when everyone heard a bang that echoed through the Workshop. Amy span around to find everyone staring at the front door, or what was left of it, to see a panting blue hero, Sonic.

Everyone stared in shock at the door, that was now lying in pieces all over the metallic floor but Tails was the first to say anything. "Sonic… had had just finished replacing the door from the last time you went and spin dashed into it." Tails complained

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "Yeah it's nice to see you and all but have you ever heard of using a door?"

Sonic didn't take notice of what they were saying; he just needed to tell them about Blizzard. "I don't care about some dumb door, the reason I came here was to tell you that there's another hedgehog out there that looks like he's my twin."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and a small gasp escaped from Cream's mouth. "But Mr Sonic how will we…" Cream was interrupted by Sonic crashing onto the ground, he had fainted with exhaustion. "Was something I said?" Cream asked.

Amy shook her head and ran over to the lifeless Sonic. "Oh Sonic… poor thing… Tails can you go and get me a wet cloth please." Amy ordered sitting down and resting Sonic's head on her hand, when she got the cloth she carefully layed it across Sonic's forehead. "It's ok Sonic… I'm here now."

High up on the Mystic Ruins mountains, a ebony hedgehog with crimson red eyes and red streaks down his quills legs and arms, stared at the creatures as they all huddled around the unconscious blue hedgehog in disgust.

"Hmph… looks like the blue hedgehog can't handle a little exercise; he's going to have to learn that he is going to need more than speed to defeat Blizzard." The black hedgehog then pulled out a red Chaos Emerald that blended with his ruby red eyes. He lifted it into the air. "Chaos Control!" And in bright green rays he warped between time and space.


End file.
